Broken Promises
by hopper5101
Summary: Bella and Edward are Best Friends in 1918. They find out about vampires and make a promise-if either get turned they change the other. Edward doesn't keep the promise and Bella gets changed after. Both think the other is dead. They meet up in modern times
1. Chapter 1

**All right I thought of this story chatting to my BFF sadie1787. Seriously you NEED to check out her story, It ROCKS! **

**Disclaimer- Seriously if I was Stephenie Meyer do you honestly think that I would waste my time writing this piece of junk? I think not. **

**ON with the show. Oh PS this chapter is a lot of non- talking and I know some people like that BUT I don't and it will get better soon but it is hard to explain the beginning with dialog. k?**

**The year is 1918 and I don't know if this is accurate so don't shoot me.**

**BPOV**

Knock. Knock. Knock. I flew down the stairs. Yes my best friend was finally here! I opened the door and there he was. My adonis. I have secretly loved him sine I was fourteen. Though I knew that he didn't feel the same. How could he? I was a plain girl. Average height, only 5' 3". With long, slightly wavey chesnut colored hair down to my mid-back. I have boring eyes, brown.

But Edward was different. He had unruly bronze colored hair, that no matter how har you tried, would always look messy. He stood a good six feet tall, and was skinny but had muscles. But the best part is his eyes. The purest green I have ever seen. Like emeralds that shone from the bottom of a mine shaft. So do you still wonder why he wouldn't love me?

He bowed, took my hand and kissed it. Normally we don't worry about being formal, but my mother and father had company over, and heaven forbid we messed up in front of Uncle James and Aunt Victoria and their son Laurent. They were too perfect if you ask me. It's like they aren't even human. They have pale white skin with no blemishes and dark redish eyes, if you get close enough to see them. In my opinion and Edward aggrees too, Laurent looks to be the same age as James and Victoria. For all the years we have known them they haven't seemed to age at all and it creeps me out.

James and Victoria aren't really related to us, they just say that they are for some unknown reason. It is because of them that we are going to go to Old Man Lee's house today. Old Man Lee is this really old, creepy guy that passed away a few days ago. He had been tried for witch craft more times than anybody could count.

Edward had told my parents that he was taking me out to dinner and then to the theature for entertainment tonight. So I had dressed up fancy with a floor length gown, but underneath I had a pair of Edward's old slacks and shirt that I had also recieved form him. I was forbidden to dress like that, everybody was, but that wouldn't stop me from wearing it if it was just Edward and I.

"Are you ready Isabella?" Edward asked.

"Yes, let's go." I responded in my formal voice. As soon as we were out the door and into the horse drawn carriage we burst out laughing. We always did this after leaving my house because we were never formal when it was just us. **(this is sooo me and my best friend- am I right Sadie?)**

We arrived at the house. "Are you all right Isabella? We don't have to do this you know."

"I know but what if we can find out what they are? I won't just skip out on this. Besides the house is being burnt down tomorrow." I said but that was not the top reason on my list. I was truthfully scared with the epidemic going around. Edward had seemed just a tad bit off. Most people wouldn't have noticed anything but I did. Occasionally he would 'have a tickle in his throat' and he would cough. He has not been eating as much and he as been sleeping more than usual. And if he was getting sick then I had to tell him how I felt. I had to take a leap of faith and hope that if he ended up being fine afterwords then he wouldn't be disgusted by me.

I wasn't always negitive but I knew he wouldn't make it through. I didn't want to admit it but I knew that he wouldn't.

"Okay but if at any time you want to get out of here just say something." I nodded and took off my dress.

"Ready." I said.

He tried the door and it opened. What we saw made me scream from surprise and I jumped into Edwards arms.

**I heavily considered stopping there but I can't stop. I might even go VERY far today. Just not in one chapter.**

Paintings of James, Victoria, and Laurent were all over. And one word that stood on all those paintings- Vampire.

**Also thought of stopping there, but I CAN'T!**

"E... Edw...Edward, Can th... that be... true?" I was shaking hard I was expeting them to be witches not... I can't even think it.

"I... honestly don't... know." I had _never_ seen Edward scared. Minus when I would trip and father would get mad. But this was different fear.

I spotted a book with a bookmark in it. The title was 'Cold Ones'.

I pointed to it and Edward walked over to it with me still clinging on to him. He hugged me tighter and I could only imagine if one day we were married and I could hug him all day long...Now is _not_ the time for this.

He opened the book. It had a list and each item had a check mark next to it.

1. Pale skin. Check

2. Cold skin. Check

colored eyes. Although it is rumored that there is one man and a different coven that has taken to drinking animals and has golden eyes. Check

4. Ability to sit very still for long times. Check

It went on. And all of it pointed to one thing- they were vampires.

**All right I will stop there. BUT As soon as this is posted I will start the next chapter Cus I'm on fire! MORE TO COME TODAY! Questions? Comments? Ideas? Review! I take flames and reviews even from people who don't have accounts. PS I live with my dad and he doesn't have internet so it could be about a week before reviews. AND if you saw my other story and saw that I let somebody else finish it, that is purely because I hated it, but I will never do that to this. Next chapter coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm BAAAACK. Onward mush!**

**Now at the End you are all going to think wow that moved fast BUT this is just setting up the story. DONT HATE ME!!!**

**BPOV- will be for a while**

"Well we know now." Is all I could say.

He hugged me tighter and I knew I had to say it.

"Edward... I need to tell you something"

I looked up at him and he was all white and had sweat on his face. "I... don't... feel... so..."

My instincts took over and I pulled him to our carrige."Everything is going to be fine." I could hear Edward puking.

"Oh Isabella, I'm sorry you had to hear that. But I do feel better now." He did sound it but I was still scared. "Now what did you have to tell me?"

I pulled over the carriage. I still had enough courage to say it. I looked back to say it to his face and saw a very sick looking Edward.

"WoW! We need to get you to the doctor, now!" I made the horses go faster than I had ever gone.

We got there and Edward got out and hugged me. I knew he wasn't going to make it. Don't ask me how I know I just do.

"Isabella, I dont want to say this but you need to know..." Please say I love say I love you. "I'm not going to" cough "make it. I didn't want to worry you but I have" cough" been felling bad for a while now." I could feel tears streaming down my face. We walked in the building and told the lady our situation. She said it would be ten minues before Dr. Cullen could see Edward.

"I knew."

"You knew what?" he said confused

" That you hadn't been feeling good. But you are wrong about something. You will make it. You can't go. I need you" I saw a doctor that I knew well from hospital and suddenly realized something. He had all the makings of a vampire but he had golden eyes so he must be a good one.

"Edward, promise me something. Promise me that if either one of us get turned into a... you know..." he nodded his head saying he understood "that we change the other one."

"I promise."

I walked up to the desk and told her we were going to go get some fresh air while we wait.

"Come out with me." I told Edward and he came.

"Can I have your pocket knife?" I asked a very confused Edward

"Why?" he asked while handing it to me

I cut a line across my hand and he got the picture. He did the same. We put our hands together. "I promise." We said at the same time. I was about to tell him that I loved him when Dr. Cullen came out."Edward."And we went in.

**CPOV all right I lied I am doing a different POV.**

Another sick one came in. I recognised this person it was Edward Mason. Isabella escorted him. Unfortunetly he didn't have more that a few hours to live. I immedaitly walked by the door to see them and I was right, it was them. Isabella got a strange look on her face and wispered to Edward.

"Edward, promise me something. Promise me that if either one of us get turned into a... you know..." he nodded his head saying he understood "that we change the other one." She said with passion in her voice. She loved him and didn't want to lose him. To me it seemed that they knew about how?

"I promise."

They went outside and what they did surprised me. They made a blood promise. I smelled the blood. Nothing. That was a good sign. My Plan was going to work. After tonight I would not be alone anymore. I told a messenger to go alert the Swans of the situation. And I stepped outside.

**BPOV**

Dr. Cullen said he wouldn't make it. That he only had a few minutes. My Family and I were all gathered around him and my family was in the room. They all said their final goodbyes and left me to do it.

As it turned out both of his parents had just passed away here and we didn't even know that they were here. Because we weren't where we were supposed to be they couldn't find us to tell us.

"Edward" I took his hand "Can you hear me?" He grunted and I took that as a yes.

"I have to tell you something."I started to cry." I... Love... You." But all he said was "GoodBye Bella". Dr Cullen came in.

"Doctor, you need to do it. Edward can't die, he doesn't deserve to. Please save him, and one day tell him how I feel." Tears were streaming down my face and I sped out the door.

1 week later.

It turned out Mom and dad were sick and they died that night too. I lost everybody I loved that night. There wasn't even a funeral for them just a headstone and a coffin in the ground.I was there for all of it. Just me.

1 more week later.

All I do is cry. Cry and wait. If Edward was changed he would have come by now. So he was dead, I didn't want to believe it, but he was. I tried to look up doctor Cullen but he had dissappeared. I cried at Edward's grave every day and visited my other loved ones. I was sick now too but I didn't care. I was determined to die on Edward's grave. Does that sound bad? I figured that if by some miracle I did live or was changed that I would go by the name Bella. His last words to me were 'Goodbye Bella.

Something just flew by. It's faster than wind. James suddenly sat in front of me.

"I just love seeing heartbroken people. And you have been quite entertaining, but alas, you are dying and I figure an eternity without Edward will be quite fun for you. I'm going to bite you now and you will never see me again." And with that he did as he said he bit me and left.

**So how was that? I can't stop writing and I will post more soon. KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING. Just one more thing, seriously people if you have time to add me to favorites and alerts can't you just spend 5 seconds writing a review? Please with another chapter on top? REVIEW!! OMG 103 PEOPLE HAVE ALREADY READ THIS?!? Come on people REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am BACK again today. I just want to say that I LOVE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!! 144 people have read this!!! Now if I could get all of you to review. COME ON SERIOUSLY IT TAKES 5 SECONDS! Anyway here we go!!!!**

**BPOV-**

The fire was intense. According to that book it would be three days until it was over. I had snagged the book before the house was burned. It got hotter and hotter and hotter. I cannot describe how hot it felt. It started to rain._Hard._ I was hoping that it would feel better but it just stung my skin. My heart started to beat erraticly. This wasn't supposed to happen until the end. The fire left my toes and my head. It traveled towards my heart from all directions trying to win a race.

This couln't be the end already could it? It had been what and hour at most? It all reached my heart and stayed there. It finally gave up and stopped all was wierd. It took only a few hours, but it hurt me way more than I imagined. I looked myself over. I looked pretty good, I thought. I smelled something delicious in the woods and immediatly ran towards it. It was a hiker.

I decided right then that I wasn't going to hunt humans. I skidded to a stop. I remembered that smell. I tried not to but I went behind a big tree and looked. It looked like the hiker had tripped on a stick and cut her knee. That's right I said _her._ I wondered why she would be hiking alone, and in pants too!

I inhaled. It smelled good but I reminded myself of Edward and what he would think if I drank this woman's blood.

The woman cried out for help. I knew if I helped her she would be scared of my the other hand she needs help and I could handle it. I started to walk towards her and got an idea. I took off my dress leaving me in some of Edward's clothes. I ripped off a piece of my dress's lace and wrapped it abound my eyes. It was annoying but I could see.

I forgot to stop breathing and just walked forward. After all my experience in hospitals I knew that it was bad. I tried to sound like a man, but failed miserably. I jumped at the sound of my new voice but tried to ignore it. "Mam, do you need help?"

She just screamed in pain. Then I saw what really happened. James had bit her. "Oh no!" I started to explain what was going to happen to her but she stopped me. She mumbled something. I wouldn't have understood what was going on if I didn't have super hearing.

"." I didn't see that one coming.

I took off the head covering and showed her I was a girl too. "My name is Bella. What's yours?"

"Sadie." And with that she fell into a deep, unpeaceful sleep.

**3 painful days later**

We were still in the woods and her transformation took way longer than mine. Suddenly her heart rate sped up and the transformation was complete.

"Finally! It's over." She said with an extremely happy face. "I felt so weak. I felt like I was a baby all helpless and all." The strangest thing happened. She turned into a baby. That's right a baby. "AHH" she screamed. "Help me get back to normal!!!"

"Ughh... I don't know!!!" I was freaking out.**( I keep picturing a baby version of my bff sadie,who the character is supposed to be, screaming because she is really a vampire teenager- weird I know)** "Say that you feel like yourself! Picture yourself"

She changed back. She didn't say a word she just changed. " How did you do that?" I asked.

"I just... I can't explain it... I just thought about being me I guess."

"I want to try something." She said and then she turned into _Me._ Like she was some kind of mirror.

"Cool!!!" Sadie said "I have powers!!!"

"How did you know about vampires?" I asked.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me. Let's go hunting and then we can talk." She changed back to herself looking very smug that she could do that.

"Err...I don't want to kill humans... I mean I'm gonna go if you hunt people cus that's not right."

I slapped my head. I hadn't even considered telling her that I don't hunt people. After alot of hunting and some showing off by Sadie we sat down on an old log.

I told her my entire story. From the begining of my friendship with Edward to when I found her. Every detail of it. And it felt good to tell someone. To express my feelings I had towards Edward and how I missed him.

I looked down at my hand that Edward and I took our blood pact with. Every scar I had dissappeared but this one. I had no idea why but it remained.

Sadie sat quiet through the entire thing. Just letting me get it out and hugging me when I needed it. She would definetly become my best friend in the eternity to come.

"Wow that makes my past sound simple." And so she began her story.

**That would be a good ending but and extremely short chapter so here I go.**

I guess I'll begin just a month ago. My mother and Father and brother died from the influenza. I didn't think I could live so I packed. Just one outfit of my brother's and left. I started to explore everywhere. Then I came accross James and his 'family'. I didn't buy it. They reminded me of something that I saw a long time ago. My brother and his friends had invited to check out a creepy Girl's house. We found a book entitled 'Cold Ones.' It was the same book that you found at old man Lee's. And I knew. Then a couple days ago I heard you at the grave yard on Edward's grave. I saw James change you and I walked very slowly backwards. I thought I got away, but then he saw me and pounced. And that's that."

"Well it seems that It's just you and me then. I mean if you want to stick together."

"Well I was thinking about staying with you but now I am definitely going to. But there is one problem James said there will be one more. In one week."

"Oh,No."

**Is is too short if I stop here? Well I don't want to stop so it is too short.**

**1 week later**

We had spent the last week perfecting Sadie's powers. It turn's out that she has perfet control when it comes to blood too. We had decided that after we found the next girl we would leave town and act human. We would go to school and we would live as normal as possible.

Sadie's powers work on me too. She changed my eyes to look golden. We wanted to look human, but at the same time vampire. We decided that at the new town we would look like ourselves and we would have gold eyes.

Sadie was climbing an extremely tall tree at the moment. She tied rope to her ankle and tied it to the top of the tree, getting ready to jump. Right before she jumped we heard the sream. The new girl was being changed now.

"Aw man this is higher than I have ever gotten." Sadie complained. She untied the rope and climbed back down.

We ran towards the scream and saw an aweful sight. Another girl was in pants appearently climbing a tree because she was sitting on a branch hanging on for dear life. She was extremely scared of Sadie when she tried to go get her.

"Stupid...Vampires... I will _not_ give up." Then she saw Sadie's eyes and lightened up immensly. She knew about vampires too. And I'm willing to bet James pretended to be her uncle. And she read 'Cold Ones'.

Sadie took her down. "What is your name?" I asked.

"N...Niki...Don't let me change... I need to die...I can't live without...Jamie...he just died...from the...in...fluenza."She could barely talk but you could tell she didn't want to die even though she said it.

**3 weeks later- yes I said weeks**

She was _still_ changing. "It would all be over if you would just give up!" Sadie was still trying to coax her to just give up, and that it would be better.

Suddenly it stopped and she awoke. "I give up." We took her hunting and she also had perfet blood control. I am starting to think that if you know about vamps in your human life you get good blood control.

We all sat down as she explained her story. It was very similar to mine and Sadie's. She lost Jamie, her boyfriend, along with her family. James pulled the same trick on her as he did on us, and her grandfather had the book 'Cold Ones' in his basement.

All of our spirits were low,and Sadie tried to lighten things up."So are you going to stay with us?" Then she explained our plan. "Well that's lovely, now I'm stuck with you forever." Sadie stuck her tounge out at Niki. Niki stared strait into Sadie's eyes and then Sadie fell right on her butt.

"Ahh!" Niki screamed. "I was visualizing her falling on her butt and it happened." She tried different things on Sadie but she could only do little things to embarrass her.

"Great, Now I'm the one without powers." Niki tried to do her 'thing' to me but it didn't work. I got an Idea and tried to make it impossible for Niki to do her power to Sadie. I felt a shield come out of me and wrap around Sadie. Niki couldn't do her thing. I was a mental shield.

**K this is the final chapter for a while maybe one tomorrow depending on when I go back to dad's. But Unless something goes horribly wrong I will update this weekend. Remember I live with dad and internet at mom's. PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF EDWARD REVIEW EVEN IF YOU SAY THIS SUCKS OR THIS ROCKS IT MAKES IT BETTER FOR YOU PEOPLE READING THE STORY. JUST REVIEW. Is that too muh to ask.**

**From now on I will ask questions at the end of chapters. Random things.**

**Also tell me what the scarriest thing is that ever happened to you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**All right this is Finally the chapter in semi- modern times. I realized that the last chapter had a lot of mistakes and That was because I was in such a hast to get you guys more to read, yes I was on fire, but I decided that I would slow it down a little and not have more than one update at a time. Also the first few chapters moved pretty quickly, but that is because I was just setting the plot. **

**NOTICE- this was supposed to be posted this last weekend, but I didn't finish it due to a Stepdad needing the computer for his Mp3 player. SO I did start writing this, I just couldn't finish and post it. AND if this stuff isn't accurate- don't shoot me.**

**BPOV-**

It has been 90 years. 90 years with just the three of us. Sadie, with her dark brown hair that had natural redish highlights in the light, and went down to her mid back. She stood a good 5' 7'', and was constently doing something insanely dangerous, that is, dangerous to humans. She bunji jumps, skydives, rock climbs, and just about anything else. She was a total tomboy.

Niki with her dirty- blonde hair layered around her face and reached down to just below her shoulders. She stood 5' 2'', and had muscles if she flexed. She loved skateboarding, bmx biking and rollerblading. Basicly anything with wheels, she loved. But don't get me wrong- she had her girly moments. For example- She basicly dragged Sadie and I to prom last time we went to school. And rather than just use a dress we already own, we had to shop. For three days strait. Looking for the 'perfect dress with perfect accessories'. But we loved her anyway.

And then, me. I was very boring. Boring hair. Average height. No extreme interests. I liked music, no extreme sports. Music was my escape from the reality of no Edward. The only problem with music- I could picture Edward listening to the exact thing I was.

We were going to our school for the first time here. It was in a little town called Woodsville. It was nestled in New Hampshire. We were going to look like ourselves. We heard that there were a few vegetarian vamps there.

We were debating what car to take. I didn't care what they were taking, but I jumped in my 1993 blue Subaru Impreza STi. I loved my baby. It wasn't too flashy, actuatly it was fairly normal looking, in my opinion. Niki and Sadie jumped in the car too. Sadie winning the front seat. They started bikering and soon fists started flying.

"Not. In. My. Car." I didn't tolerate fighting in my car after they crushed my Honda Accord.**(did they have those then?)**

We arrived at school. Everybody that was outside stopped what they were doing. They stared as we got out of the car. That's when we smelt them.

Right in front of us were two vampires. Two guys. They walked up to us and thankfully they were vegetarians. One introduced himself as Brett and the other was Alex.

"Er... We're sorry... but we don't welcome others here. We try to maintain a permenent residense here... and we can't have you ruining our cover." Alex said. I could see Sadie eyeing him, and poorly trying to hide it.

I decided to speak seeing as Niki was eyeing Brett. "We are like you, we feast only on animals. Look at our eyes, you must see that they are golden."

"I'm sorry, I just thought that maybe it was an illusion. But I believe you." Alex responded.

"Do you have any powers? All of us do, Niki can make slightly embarrassing things happen to people, at least if their mind is ungaurded. I can produce a mental shield, and shield others. And Sadie can make herself and others shape shift." I said.

"Ah well I have the power of knowing if somebody is lying to me, but it only works if the lie pertains to me, for instance if you said that you loved Brett than I couldn't tell if you meant it, but if you said you loved me, then I could tell. And Brett doesn't actuatlly have powers, but I say that he has the incredible power of making people laugh. He has a Great sense of humor."

**10 years later- present time**

**Song- Gotta be somebody by Nickelback**

"Hey! All of you upstairs, you better hurry your butts up, or were gonna be late for our very first day of highschool at Forks High." I could hear groaning from upstairs.

"Fine!"They all say together."Bella, you really need a man!" Not this again.

"I mean, if you had a mate then you could get couple time." Sadie said along with her husband agreeing.

"My heart belongs to a dead man." I repeat for probably the millionth time.

"It's been a hundred years, I think it's time to give Edward up."

"I'll meet you at school!" I say angrily and fly out the door to my motorcycle. It was bad enough that today was the hundredth aniversiry of Edward's death.

Once I arrive I am greeted with a scent. Four must have noticed me because all four of them came into view. Great two pairs of mates. Just what I needed, more happy love birds with no problems.

"I'm a vegetarian." I say and walk away.

They had different looks. A short girl with spikey black hair had a mate with a blonde haired, lankey southern looking man. And a georgeous blonde haired female with a well built, black haired man.

The short girl comes up to me and introduces herself as Alice and introduces everybody else. Her mate is Jasper. The other girl is Rosalie and her mate is Emmett.

"Bella."I say and walk faster.

She keeps up, clearly determined to be friendly."We have another brother named Edward, but he won't come today because it is a bad aniversiry for him." Great, that won't be annoying/painful. Having an Edward around. She explained how Carlisle and Esme 'adopted' them. And she explained all of their powers.

"Look today isn't a good aniversiry for me either. So maybe we could talk tomorrow."

"You know maybe you and Edward would get along, I'm going to call him and have him come. You two can talk about your problems. Wup your family just arrived, I;m going to go greet them."

"He'll be here in two minutes." She says while walking off.

Good in two minutes I'll be in Biology.

I was seated at the only table with my head down when I smelt an unfamiliar vampire, none other than what must be Edward. I didn't even bother looking up. He, of course, had to sit next to me. "I'm Edward" he said in a strained voice.

"Bella." I said in as pleasent a voice as I could muster. His voice hitched at my name. Whatever.

The teacher started attendance. "In no particular order. Angela Webber."

"Here."

"Michael Newton'

"Here"

"Ashley Hopper."

"Here"

"Isabella Mason." Yes I go by Mason, is that a problem?

"It's Bella." I grunted and Edward practicly died.

"Edward Cullen." Oh. My. God. Did he just say Cullen?

"Present." he mumbled. I looked up to be met by none other than Edward.

"Excuse me sir?" I asked in a strained voice "May I go to the bathroom?"

"If you must, but tomorrow go before class."

I got up and left. I walked out of the building and jumped on my bike and sped off to an unknown place.

**I know it's short but I can't go on right now. The next update will be a little ways off. PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF TWILIGHT- REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**DO NOT SKIP THE AUTHORS NOTE**

**All right. I am TICKED. Guess how many people have read this story? 39! Yes 391! And how many reviews do I have? 38! I mean thank you to all who reviewed! But that is a LOT of un reviewing people! How hard is it to just say That was Aweful or that was good? Just write your name or a good story that you have read lately. And to one of my reviewers- DO YOU WANT ME TO STOP WRITING???? I mean come ON! HOW HARD IS IT TO REVIEW?!? Is it because you don't have an acount? Cus you can still review. You have time to ad me to alerts and favs but not REVIEW? YOU WERE DOING SO GOOD AT FIRST! SOO many people reviewed, but now- hardly anybody is!!!!!! WHY?!?!?!? PLEASE JUST STINKIN REVIEW!!!!**

**BPOV**

I didn't know where I was going. I didn't care. Niki and Sadie would understand. Brett and Alex didn't know the full extent of my story so they would be clueless as to why I just ran off. I can't believe that he broke his _blood_ promise. We swore that we would change the other one. And even if he didn't have good enough control, Carlisle surely did. I mean he _is_ around blood all day long, so he would have been able to change me. I knew one thing- I would never trust Edward again.

That's when I got the idea. I would go see Carlisle.

I arrived at the hospital parking lot. I walked into the waiting area and spoke to the lady. "Is Dr. Cullen available? Not for an appointment, for a personal visit."

"I'm sorry, I'm not permitted to let you in. Strict orders from Dr. Cullen himself. Nobody but family can see him, unless for medical reasons."

"Why don't you call him up? I can assure you, he will see me." At least I hope.

"You _do _know he's married right? And you look a little too young. That's illegal you know." _What?!? _ She thinks I'm having an affair with him.**(I got this idea off of a mini-series called Torchwood)**

"Uhh... I used to be friends with his son Edward... before they _moved."_ Great cover story Bella, just hope she buys it.

She picked up her phone. "Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry to bother you but you have a visitor." Thanks to my vampire hearing I could hear him on the other line.

"Is it family?"

"No, she _insists_ that you would let her in. Claims to be an old friend of Edward.''

"What's her name?"

"Silly me. I didn't even ask." She put her hand over the speaker on the phone and turned to me.

"What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan-Mason" I heard Dr. Cullen gasp.

"You have two last names?"

"I didn't pick it. Blame my parents." Well technicly I _did_ pick it but still.

" Her name is Isabella Swan-Mason.''

"Send her in. And in the future she is allowed to see me."

"Yes sir." She turned back towards me "You're free to go."

"Thank you.''

"Just go down that hall, take a right and it's the third door on the left." She put on a fake smile. She seemed... Jealous?

I got up and followed her directions. I opened the door and found out it was a broom closet. Stupid, jealous receptionist. I followed his scent and realized it was two more doors down and on the right.

I knocked twice and opened the door.

''Don't speak, Dr. Cullen." I started."Just listen. I don't want an explination as to why I was still human before you left, seeing as how you knew about our promise. I just came to thank you. As..._frustrated,_ I guess you could call it, as I am... you did change him, like I wanted. And for that, I can't thank you enough. I also wanted to ask just one more favor."

He nodded, looking extremely pained and surprised.

"I need you to tell Edward that when I was human, I loved him. Even if he already knows, tell him anyway. You should also tell him, that I would have kept the promise. That I cried for days at his grave. That I _still_ have some of his clothes. And that up until today, I _still_ loved him." With that said I turned out the door and _almost_ left.

"Isabella," He started. But I told myself that I wouldn't stay long. I stopped momentarily " First off,call me Carlisle. Secondly,"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go, Carlisle." And with that, I left. I jumped on my bike and sped towards the house.

I opened the door to our all-white living room. White carpet, white walls, white furniture. I looked up and sitting on the couch was Brett. He was in all camoflauge.

"Brett, what are you _doing_?" I asked. I was not in the mood for his humor.

"Shhhh. I'm hiding from the Ardvarks." **(Brett is kind of like Emmett. And just so you know Brett is actuatly the name of an old friend. He is completely goofy and he actuatly said the ardvark thing. All moments with him will be stuff he really did. And before any of you get the wrong idea. I don't like him. I don't even see him anymore. It's just funny to write down stuff he did.)**

"Brett, do you have any homework?"

"Yes, but..."

"No buts."

He went upstairs and grabbed his bag and pulled out Trig. "Homework stinks with a capital Y"** (Don't ask)(Sadie- anymore good Brett moments? I have a few, but need more if possible.)**

"Where are all the others?"

"Hunting."

"So why are you here?"

"I...Don't...Know." Stupid Brett.

"So why don't you go find them?"

"Great idea Bells!"

And he flew out the door. I didn't think that I could say goodbye to all of them in person so I pulled out a piece of lined paper from Brett's bag. And I wrote a message.

_Dear guys, _

_I'm sorry to leave you, espeially without saying goodbye, but it's too hard here. Edward was THE Edward. He broke his promise, and I can't be around him. Would you believe that I didn't even look at him? I wanted only human memories of him. I spoke to Carlisle today and he is going to tell Edward some things. If he asks about me said I went to the store to buy a book. A book called 'Cold Ones.' Other than that try to Completely ignore him. Don't talk to him unless necessary, and most of all, don't trust him. He will let you down eventuatly. I love you all.-_

_Bella._

_PS. Brett I took care of all the Ardvarks._

**YOU HAD BETTER REVIEW OR I WILL PUT THE ARDVARKS ON YOU!!!!!!!! It will be a while before the next update. And I don't want to do this, but if I don't get 20 reviews when I get back I will not post another chapter until I do. And when I come to Mom's you had better hope I update, otherwise it will be a while until I come PUSH THE BUTTON! HOW HARD IS IT TO WRITE FOR 5 SECONDS.**

**ALSO- I am in desperate need of more stories to read. Any suggestions?**


	6. Important UPDATE DO NOT SKIP

**DO NOT SKIP VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**All right Guys I considered going back to 1918 and doing Edwatd's POV but I changed my mind- I think. I'm still trying to decide on what to do for the next chapter. So, do you want 1918 from Edward's perspective or do you want me to keep going with Bella's story? THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE TODAY IF I GET 15 PEOPLE TELLING ME THEIR OPINIONS!!!!! I really need more than three or four opinions. I am also open to other ideas. Possibly the descussion with Carlisle from his POV included??? Maybe, **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahh!!! Yes, I have deided... I hope it's the right decision, I'm going to continue with Bella... I have an almost even tie with Bella and Edward, but I had a lot of 'not Edward' so that helped my decision. **

**Anyway... I know that this is a long shot and I am kinda joking, but if there are any rich readers that wouldn't mind buying me an iPod nano than it would be greatly appreciated. I picked out the purple one and even added free engraving. TO MY (hopefully real) RICH READER. I would love you forever if you bought it for me. Your name( if you want it) in every chapter, as a character in my story, on my profile and just about anywhere you wanted it. PLEASE!?!?!?!?!?!? **

**Now you may ask **_**why**_** I need this iPod. It's because for my birthday I got a $25 iTunes card. I set up my account and spent my money. I have a lot of songs I want, but come to find out, the song don't play on my MP3 player. SO I would love a new one. Just PM me or drop a review if this is do-able. Kapeesh(sp?)**

**Sweet anyway on with the story.**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe this was the end. It was official. I was leaving.

I had made a complete fool of myself going to Carlisle, I don't know what I was thinking.

I grabbed a good size pile of cash and I left. Only to be greeted by a very unexpected face.

"Bella I have to tell you, this isn't a good Idea. You mean everything to your family...and Edward.'' Carlisle said.

"Look Carlisle... if I really meant that much to Edward, either you or Edward would have changed me. He would have comforted me by his grave when I spent an immeasurable ammount of time there. He would have made it differently. He broke a blood pact that we had made. So don't tell me he cares, that I am important to him. Because I don't buy for a second that I mean anything to him. I never did mean anything to him. It was all a lie..."

"Isabella Marie! You mean more to me...I mean Edward than you will ever be able to comprehend. The reason that he didn't change you is because he..." I cut him off.

"STOP! I can't believe Sadie agreed to help you! Edward was that you or Carlisle in the hospital?"

He looked incredibly guilty. "Carlisle was at the hospital, but as soon as you left Carlisle called me and told me what happened. Sadie didn't want to help me but I had Emmett and Jasper kidnap Alex until she helped me. I said that if she called to warn you then I would steal all of her parachutes and burn them."

I was beyond words. "Your not the Edward I knew. The Edward I knew would have changed me. The Edward I knew, or should I say thought I knew, turned out to be a real jerk. A big, liar." I slamed the door in his face, and walked down to the basement and went out the cellar door. I ran all the way to the airport.

My mind was completely numb. I certainly had enough money for a ticket, but I didn't think that I could handle any interaction with a person. I knew it was wrong but I jumped on a random plane and tried to blend in.

The humans never suspected a thing.

I tuned out everything. I didn't take a single breath. Anybody could have attacked me, maybe the Volturi would have killed me. I wouldn't have noticed. I would have been relieved. I wasn't suicidal, but I wasn't totally turned off at the idea of death. Twenty-four hours ago I would have said 'what would Edward think if he knew I was thinking like that. But now I would do it just because Edward didn't want me to. I tuned out my hearing. I heard only silence. I felt the plane come to a stop. I slightly started to hear things again. As soon as the door opened, I flew out.

For some reason this place was too familiar, but I didn't care enough to figure out why. I came to a place and I suddenly realized where I was. I was at the graveyard where my grave stone is. The only problem was that I was 'buried' right next to Edward.

I had only been here once since my grave was put here. I didn't even have a service. Everybody I knew died of the influenza. I walked over to my grave and noticed something. While I was walking by the back of my grave, I notice words, extremely tiny words. A human would never notice them, but I read them, extremely intrigued as to what they were.

'Forgive me'

That's all it said. Two simple words, but yet they held so much meaning.

'Forgive me'

Could Edward have written this.

'Forgive me'

I was almost possitive that he did.

'Forgive me'

Was there a logical reason as to why he didn't change me.

'Forgive me'

I was confused. How long had those words been there.

'Forgive me'

Those two words were haunting me.

''Forgive me'' A voice said from behind me.

**Anyway I hope know it's extremely short, but I think it's an ok ending. Next update probably won't be for a while. I'm leaving to go to Illinois for a wedding a week from tomorrow and I'm not gonna have much free time at moms. Anyway I was just joking about the iPod thing. **

**Review if you want. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't care how whiney I sound- I am a bit dissapointed. I got more reviews pertaining to what was going to happen next than I did about the actual chapter. **

**Only one person offered to by me my iPod. I can see the love the rest of you have for me.**

**I have happy news- I got my first major flame for the last major chapter.(Note major sarcasm) I understand if my story sucks and you flame me about that, but flaming me because I sound like a whiney 12 year old when it comes to reviews isn't gonna help you any. SO why bother?!? **

**I understand if I have a ton of grammer and spelling mistakes and you flame me, but flaming me because I sound like your 2 year old just makes you sound immature. But flaming be because I sound whiney Won't make you any more grown up.**

**I understand if your my best friend/ family member and you tell me that I won't make it through life if I do something seriously wrong, but flaming me and telling me that I won't make it through life if I can't handle your criticism, is just plain wrong. **

**I would even understand a close friend or family member teaching me a lesson, but a complete stranger flaming me about how **_**Whiney **_**I sound, isn't exactly gonna teach me anything, except that some people just feel so bad about themselves that they try to drag somebody else down with them.**

**ANYWAY-------**

**BPOV**

"Why are _you _here."

"Can't I visit my _niece_ without a good reason?"

"James... what are you doing here?"**(HaHa surprised much?)**

"Tisk, Tisk. You never did have very much patience."

''James!''

"Fine, Miss Impatient." He started "I smelt another vampire in the area and I came to check it out. But it's only _you_."He said you with disgust in his voice. Why he thinks I'm disgusting is beyond me. _He_ is the one that murders people.

"So,did you write that?"I asked. Wishing that I had never even seen it.

"Nope, your boyfriend did." Did he mean..._Edward_...

"I have never had a boyfriend." I've just wished.

"Well it was Edward. Are you sure that you weren't together? He would _oof." _Edward had tackled him to the ground. Why the hell was Edward here?!?

James and Edward started circling each other. James kept trying to make a move but Edward would read his mind and block. Finally Edward jumped on James and bit his neck. He started to tear Jame's head off and I looked away. I heard Edward light a lighter and then I smelt smoke. I had never smelt something so rancid. The smell was indescribable.

He walked over to me.'' Bella we need to talk."

I wanted to so badly. But I remembered what he did. He broke a _blood_ promise. And Carlisle knew; but he _still_ left me.

But part of me still wondered why he would've written 'forgive me.' if he didn't mean it. Did he realize it was a mistake to leave me behind.

"Well just because we should do something doesn't mean we will. We _were_ going to change each other if something happened...but that didn't mean anything to you though did it?"

"Look Bella I was..." But I cut him off. I didn't want any more lies.

"I don't care Edward. I don't want any lies. I don't want anything from you. Why can't you just realize how much pain that you caused me? I came here to be alone. I tried to go to a random place. But I ended up here. Why is it that everywhere I go, somehow your there?"I was getting louder and louder.

I continued my rant."I used to think that that was a good thing, back when I still loved you, or loved what I thought was you. I never knew you. Not the real you. Either you used to pretend you and I were friends or during your transformation your brain was screwed up."I started to cry, wishing for tears that I knew would never come.

"Please don't follow me again Edward. You aren't who I thought you were."

And I took off into the woods. Hoping and praying with every thing I had that he would prove me wrong and come after me.

**I know that it's short but I really can't write more right now. I have another story bugging my mind that I might write after this. PLEASE NOTE that I will keep this story my priority until it is finished. Which might not be long. Here is the summary of my new idea.**

After the incident with the Volturin In New Moon Bella doesn't forgive Edward. Even though Edward knew he deserved it, it still hurt all the same. Bella actually wants Edward but Has a good reason to believe He doesn't want her. So Bella pretends she doesn't want him back to try to ease the pain. It didn't help.

**What do you think. I also have another one. Here is the summary for that. I already have a name for it. **

PASSWORD PROTECTED- Bella and Edward are best friends. They are partnered together for a sience expirement and Bella sends Edward the wrong document for it. Instead of the school one it states her love for Edward. Will it change things?

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	9. Chapter 9

**I really am sorry the last chapter was so short. Hopefully this will make up for it. Before I go on, yes I was planning this. SO PLEASE don't think I'm just some stupid kid that can't write for beans and I have no plot. Yes I do have a plot and apparently you guys think I can write so on I go. PLEASE DO NOT QUIT THIS STORY BECAUSE OF THIS CHAPTER!!!**

**One more thing. I really, really hurt my knee today so review just because of that.**

Suddenly the world started fading. It was like it never really existed. The colors were fading. The trees were shrinking. I started to panic so I ran. Then it stopped. I opened my eyes and I was on the plane. What the…?

"Ma'am, I need you to fasten your seat belt so we can take off."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes you did. Very quickly too, may I add. You had only been on the plane for five minutes."

"I have a rare disease so I fall asleep very quickly occasionally."

"Yes ma'am if you would just fasten your seat belt."

I fastened my belt and watched as the lady I just talked with did the demonstration thingy.

I was very confused as to what was going on until I got a message in my head. Then it all made sense- sort of.

"My, my Isabella how did that feel? Do not worry. I will not harm you. I am not with James anymore." It was Laurent. "You see," he continued on "As it turns out I have powers too. I can go into anybody's mind, find their deepest desire and make up a factual scenario about it.

For instance the words on the back of your grave are really there. But I don't know if Edward wrote them. I also know that what you want more than anything is the truth about why Edward didn't change you. So I suggest that you go find out.

I know that it isn't my job and that I probably had no right to but I probed Edward's mind and he really does want to explain everything to you. I couldn't figure out why he didn't get you though. But you are the only thing on his mind right now. I'll tell you that. I am in the airport right now and you are almost out of range so bye-bye Isabella. Have fun in Guam. And Isabella, I can't ever enter your mind again, just so you know. You really will land in Guam." **(Do I have any fans of LOST?- We're not going to Guam are we?- No I'm not insane, just really, really crazy.) **

I realized that I did want Edward to explain it all to me. As soon as the plane landed for real, I bought a ticket back home. I had to wait three hours until my flight so I was bored out of my mind. I mean I can't wait in line for twenty minutes to get food can I? **(On my vacation to Iowa for a wedding I stopped at a Dunkin Donuts for a sandwich in the airport and after I ordered my sandwich and like 30 people went before me. The dude working asked me five or six times what I ordered. I kept telling him, and then when I finally got my sandwich he tried making me pay again.)**

I decided to shop for souvenirs. Why not? I bought a hat that said Guam airport and a keychain that said my name. I also bought one for each one of my family members. And I will admit, I bought one for each of the Cullens. I even bought Laurent one. Though I didn't know when I would give it to him. Finally I was just about to board my plane when I heard a voice call my name. A voice that surprised me very much. It was Aro.

"Isabella Masen? Is that you?"

"Yes, Aro, It is me."

"What brings you here?"

Then I told him everything. I mean _everything_. I started back when Edward and I met, and I paused to board the plane-it turns out that we had the same flight, I continued and went all the way to now.

After a very long pause he finally spoke. "Well it seems that you should go talk to him, find out why he didn't change you. And also find out why he didn't recognize you in the classroom.

May I ask you a question Bella? Well two actually."

"Of course Aro."

"First I was wondering why you ran…"

"Because he broke a blood promise and he didn't even care."

"Well I think he might have cared, If I am correct in my assumption, then he cared too much."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll just have to wait and see if I am correct."

"What was your second question?"

"How do you feel about Edward? I mean you don't even have to answer. But do you hate him, or like him as a friend or do you love him."

"That's easy I hate him." But I wasn't so sure. If I really hated him then I wouldn't be going back to get answers. If I hated him then I wouldn't want to see him ever again. But I knew that I did. I wanted to see him. I had barely seen him at all since I found out that he was alive. I would stay as far away from him as possible and I certainly wouldn't have told Aro my story if I hated him. "At least I think I do."

"If there is any uncertainty, which there is, then you must not hate him."

"Well I definitely don't love him."But again I wasn't so sure. How hard is it to break off a major crush, no love, for somebody that you have had for 100 years? I sure cared a lot about somebody that I didn't love. I even bought him a keychain. Everybody had the same key chains. The girls had their names in pink stars, and they guys had yellow stars. I took out my bag of key chains. I looked at everybody's yep all the same. Then I got to the last one which was Edward's. Oh my God! It was in a red heart that said I love Edward. I must have subconsciously bought this one on purpose. "At least I don't think I do."

"Aro, do I… Do you think that I… Oh my God Aro I _do_ love him…I can't after all that he has done… I can't love him. Can I?"

"My child I believe that you never stopped loving him."

I just couldn't believe it after all that has happened I, Isabella Masen, love Edward Masen-Cullen. Even after all that he did to me.

I was in love with the man that broke a major promise to me.

It should be wrong but it felt so right.

**So that wasn't short was it? I have my knee wrapped up now with an ace bandage but I might have to have it checked out tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Was it still too short? I thought it was a good ending. BTW we reached 137 reviews. Can we make it to 150? I will not update until we reach 150. And sadie1787 has to receive 5 reviews too! Come on guys just five for her and thirteen for me.**

**R E V I E W!!!! O R… ELSE!!!! I… WILL!!! SICK… Aro!!! ON…YOU!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my God!!!! Has it really been a month since I updated?!? All right I am sooooo sorry! I do have a couple of excuses, though. Either Sadie had been over, my computer was being stupid, or my mom needed the computer for school. **

**In other news… WE HAVE 154 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Way cool people. Way cool. Some of you were confused as to why I thought people would stop reading because of the last chapter (I think a few did) It is because some might think I am just making it up as I go. I have actually planned this for a while now; this chapter is even a bigger 'twist' so just bear with me. Please?**

**Enjoy my peeps!**

I couldn't believe that I was actually in love with Edward. I was in love with _Edward_. I needed to tell him, and to get my answers. I still wanted to know why he just broke his promise. I got off of the plane and ran all the way home.

Aro and I had parted at the airport, he was just checking up on some newborns in the area. I couldn't believe that I told him everything, even if it did feel good, he was practically a stranger to me. We had only met once and it was brief.

We had run into each other in Italy. I had wanted to see some sights alone. I left the happy-peppy people (Niki, Sadie, Brett, and Alex) and spent a month in Italy alone. While sightseeing, we bumped into each other and that was pretty much it. We introduced ourselves, he commented on my eyes, saying as he had only met a select few other people with my lifestyle, and then he left.

I walked into the house and saw a strange sight. Niki, Sadie, Brett, and Alex were all sitting on the couch watching TV. To a normal person, this wouldn't be weird, but for my family, W O W! We could never agree on _anything_. Sadie liked her action-adventure; Brett liked comedy, Niki- romance, Alex- Horror, and me? I liked mystery. Movie nights didn't happen often.

At least everybody got their pick once in a while. Somebody would eventually cave and vote for somebody's else's. Except mine. _Nobody_ liked mystery. So they would rather watch anything but my pick. I walked into the room to see what they were watching. It was a mystery.

"Hey guys, sorry to just kinda freak out on you like I did and run off."

"It's okay we understand."They said in unison. Weird.

"I need to go talk to Edward so I'll be back later ok?"

"Yeah whatever you need to do."The girls said.

"Oh, I almost forgot I got souvenirs for you."

"Sweet!" The guys said. They were really weird today.

I handed out the key chains. They all said thank you in unison. What was up with them? I didn't really have time to figure out what was up so I just left.

When I was nearing the house I could hear talking. It was Edward and Carlisle. Nobody else was home.

I walked up to the door to knock, just before I was going to knock I heard something that stopped me in my tracks.

"You need to go tell Bella why you didn't change her." Carlisle said.

"Why would I tell her that?"

"Because she deserves to know. You broke a blood pact, Edward, she's upset."

"Then let her be upset! I really don't care!"

"Edward, _what _are you saying?"

"I'm saying I don't regret changing her! Can you imagine being with her for all eternity!?!"

"Well…I see what you are saying… she is annoying."

"Very annoying! It was bad enough that she liked me when we were human, but she loves me now! I don't buy that she got over me, in fact she probably bought me some stupid souvenir wherever she went when she ran away."

I decided to show them that I heard all of that. I knocked at the door, hoping that Edward would open the door. Luck was on my side, I guess because he answered the door.

"Bella?"

I slapped him good and hard right across his face. "I heard all of that!" And I walked away.

I wish I could cry.

**I really want to end it here but that is short! So here is a treat…a new POV!!!**

**EPOV**

I was sitting in Bella's living room with her new family, wishing that she would just come home so I could tell her how I felt. I needed to tell her the reason that I didn't change her, I needed to tell her I was sorry, that I didn't deserve her, but wanted her none the less.

I explained to her family everything. And thankfully they believed me. They waited with me, my family came along too, Alice said something was wrong. It all happened so fast. We heard a bunch of strange noises.

The next thing I knew I was in a strange place surrounded by newborns. Victoria was there. She was the head of the operation.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Well I need Sadie's powers. You see I have a group of people all pretending to be you, right as we speak. We have been waiting to do this. To destroy your life for destroying James'. A mate for a mate I say. Except that well you're not mates, in fact, Bella hates you.

"You see Bella just heard you and Carlisle say that she was annoying, that you said you didn't regret not changing her. Then she slapped you across the face and ran off. Only to find her family saying that they didn't want her in their group anymore. She was getting too annoying without a mate, always 'bringing them down' and 'cramping their style.'

"Nobody wants Bella. Nobody."

I couldn't believe my ears. They did all of this just because I killed James? He changed her, ruining her one chance at getting to heaven. He destroyed her soul and put her through immense pain. He deserved to die.

Although I may have done my job a little too well. I ripped him apart piece by piece. I took an immense amount of time destroying him. Every time I ripped off a piece of him, I would burn it. He could feel it too, knowing what was to come. Do I regret it? Right now yes, Bella is in danger, but usually ? No, he deserved it . He deserved every single second of what he got.

Victoria would get it too, as soon as I found my family, so we could make our escape.

**SOOO How was it. I still didn't exactly tell you Edward's reasons for not changing Bella, but I hinted. Did anybody die when I had 'Edward' say he didn't regret not changing her? Well any ideas for the next chapter. **

**Ok this is going to be different. Sadie1787 is in wicked need of reviews for her amazing story. This next excerpt is something that was going to be a preface, but she forgot to include it. SO only YOU get this. She has to have TEN reviews before I update again. If she gets 25 reviews I make the next chapter 3,000 words long. If she gets 50 I make it 5,000 words long. **

**Here is the excerpt-**

I stared at her in horror as I realized what her words meant. The thoughts of  
the danger we were in seemed to disappear as this new realization sank in. She  
gave me a small sad smile as she slowly backed away from me and towards the  
danger. She glanced over my shoulder and nodded, I made a move to step forward  
but ice cold arms wrapped around my waist stilling my approach. Words that she told me not long ago rung in my ear.

My final bow will be by his kind

I now knew what she meant.

**If you give me 50 reviews then the next chapter will be 5,000 words long!!!!! So review!!!**


	11. SORRY THIS IS IMPORTANT!

**I am SOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated for a while!!! BUT I have a reason. My mom is in school to become a surgical technician (the person in the operating room that hands the surgeon the tools) And she has daily papers that she has to write, weekly power points to make and a WHOLE lot of surfing the web. This leaves me with very little time to write. PLEASE Don't give up on me!!! THE update is on it's way!!! I promise. Also my personal life is starting to become a priority so that interferes too… Anyway this A-N will be deleted so don't bother reviewing this… Any comments can be PM'd to me. Please don't majorly flame me… I have enough on my plate right now…Truly sorry!- Hopper5101 **

**PS_ if you want something funny to watch go to 'Alex Day reads Twilight' on youtube- SOOO funny even though he is bashing Twilight. Have Faith in me! **

**PSS I HAVE A FAIRLY IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!**

**PSSS YOU HAD BETTER READ SADIE1787's STORY**


End file.
